


Hunted down

by Chaotic__monster



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic__monster/pseuds/Chaotic__monster
Summary: This story will be about a 19 year old boy who randomly gets invited to a server but little did he know it wasn't a normal server and each action has a consequence
Kudos: 1





	Hunted down

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I'm new to this so leave comments on what I can work on

It was a normal Monday, Arson just woke up he decided to go get something to eat then he opened up discord there was a dm from a unknown number and it was a link to a minecraft server arson was sure it was a scam but he still clicked it. He instantly fell into a fresh minecraft world except there was a big thing titled "rules" and "how to play" it read.

_rules_

_1\. You can not leave unless said_

_2\. You will have 1 hour to get items and a take on this map_

_3\. Stuff might not stay virtual_

_How to play_

_You get 1 hour and one hour only to get situated after that we will release the hunter_

_If you get found you should be fine the game only ends when you die_

_ The most important message, if you die in the game the hunter comes after you in real life _

Arson was so nervous, he didn't think anything would actually happen so he went to exit but the game wouldn't close that's when he started getting nervous. Then a timer with 1hr appeared and that's when he knew he had to get going. He plugged in his mouse and headed off

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry its short


End file.
